


First swim

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Series: Family affairs [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Motherhood, Multi, baby's first swim, ends with fluff as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka was bored looking after the baby day and night. She missed her swimming days, and yearned to get back in the pool again. Fortunately, Gou had a solution</p>
            </blockquote>





	First swim

Months passed, Rin was training hard in Tokyo, but Haruka, stubborn as ever, refused to leave Iwatobi with the baby until he got a little older. Because her ever-neglectful parents have taken off yet again, Rin's mother and sister have been more than happy to step in and help out.

  
"Haruka, are you home?" It was Gou, who arrived just as Toraichi woke up from his nap. Haruka scooped up her son, now 4 months old, and padded downstairs to greet her. Gou's crimson eyes lit up when she saw the chubby bundle, and immediately reached out to him.

  
"Oh he's just as cute as he was yesterday!" she squealed, cuddling him close to her. He squirmed in her arms and whined in protest, causing Gou to relax her grip.

  
"What's up?" Haruka asked, unsure as to why Gou came here straight from school.

  
"Come to the club! We're opening up the pool, and we want you and Toraichi to be the first ones in!"

  
"Toraichi is a baby, he can't swim."

  
Gou rolled her eyes, "that's why you hold him and let him get used to being in a pool, until he can swim."

  
Haruke frowned, "but then I can't swim."

  
"Please?" Gou looked at her with big pleading eyes, causing her to break.

  
"Oh alright, just let me grab his swimming diapers."

  
They arrived at the Iwatobi pool in no time, Haruka lathering her son in sunscreen to protect his delicate porcelain skin from the UV rays.

  
"Haru-chan!" Nagisa cried happily, bounding over to them; Rei quickly following.

  
"Nagisa-kun, don't run away when I'm talking to my team!" he scolded. Nagisa pecked him on the cheek, causing his face to turn beet red.

  
"Sorry Rei-chan, I'm just excited to see Haru-chan, that's all!"

  
"V-very well," replied a frazzled Rei. He could hear the other team members whistling behind him. Haruka laughed and adjusted the hat on Toraichi's head.

  
"Looks like the team is doing fine without myself and Makoto." She joked.

  
"We'd be hopeless without Rei," Gou sighed.

  
"Haru-chan!" Nagisa cried, "are you and To-chan ready to jump in?"

  
"To-chan?!" Haruka exclaimed. It was bad enough Nagisa was using those awful suffixes on herself, but to force them onto her son was too much for her to handle. Annoyed, she gave the baby to Gou while she stripped down into her bathing suit.

  
"Oh! We have a late baby present!" Nagisa cried, bolting off to the club room; earning himself a scolding from Rei about running on the pool deck along the way. He returned with a blue gift bag.

  
"Here, open it!"

  
Haruka opened up the bag and inside was a miniature swimsuit that perfectly matches the suit Haruka wore to her last winning race when she was newly pregnant; only instead of her female racerback suit, they were jammers. Along with it, a miniature version of the blue and white Iwatobi jacket with the words "future Iwatobi captain" on the back. Haruka grinned.

  
"Nagisa, you don't know if he's going to be captain or not!"

  
"Haruka I can guarantee if he's half Matsuoka, half Nanase, he's going to at least be a damn good swimmer," Gou pointed out, "now let's dress up this little cutie!"

  
He fussed over the jammers, not being used to the stretchy spandex over his swim diaper, but the jacket was no problem. After he was fully dressed he was grinning at everyone as they fussed over him and took his picture. Her son was such a ham, he was becoming more and more like his father every day.

  
"Isn't he perfect?" Gou gushed, "you and my brother did a good job."

  
Haruka blushed, "shut up."

  
"I want a baby now, but Makoto's in Tokyo and won't even touch me when we're together," she pouted.

  
"I can assure you, you don't want a baby," Haruka scowled, not wanting to hear about her best friend and future sister-in-law's struggles in the bedroom, "especially not in high school."

  
"I guess you're right," she agreed, "but one day..."

  
Haruka smiled gently, cradling the cooing child in her arms.

  
"Ready to go swimming?" she murmured in her son's ear, which elicited a grin from the baby. Gou helped remove the jacket, squealing over his chubby tummy. Apparently Gou had a thing for baby fat as well as muscles.

  
The entire team was cheering on the mother/son duo as Haruka gently slipped into the water with Toraichi; letting him get used to the chilly pool water. He let out a scream in protest as the cool water embraced his chubby legs. Bouncing gently in the shallow end, Haruka let him slowly adjust until eventually he was grinning and splashing in the water; giving the others the okay to join. They all dove into the pool gracefully, swimming laps, with Rei standing on deck and timing them. Of course, with the exception of Nagisa; who cannonballed right next to Haruka, getting pool water in the baby's eyes.

  
"Nagisa!" she screeched as her son let out a loud wail.

  
He grimaced, "heh, whoopsies."

  
She thrust the baby into his arms, "you look after him, I'm going for a swim."

  
"Wha?! I don't know what to do with-"

  
By this time Toraichi was absolutely screaming, being separated from his mother. As Haruka swam her signature freestyle, Nagisa was panicking, shouting "what do I do?!" over and over again until Rei took the baby from his panicking boyfriend, gently drying his face with his jacket before cuddling the baby close until he calmed down. Nagisa leaned against the side of the pool with a dreamy look in his eyes.

  
"Rei-chan, you would be a great daddy," Nagisa mused.

Rei scoffed, "as if, there's nothing beautiful about babies. They're loud, messy, and completely dependant on other people."

  
The blonde giggled, "I don't know, you seem pretty taken with Toraichi."

  
It was true, but the little baby was so precious when he wasn't crying, even Sousuke melts when he comes to visit, though he'd never admit it.

  
"Nagisa, if I give you back the baby, will you promise to be more careful?" Rei asked, realizing he was neglecting his timing duties. The blonde nodded happily, gently taking back the chubby little bundle from his boyfriend. Being more gentle now, he gently bounced up and down letting Toraichi get used to the surroundings. Rei looked over fondly and smiled at his boyfriend. Nagisa, while loud and hyperactive, was actually quite gentle and caring with young children. His thoughts were interrupted by loud dolphin noises coming from Haruka's bag.

  
The dark haired woman climbed over the side of the pool and dashed over to her phone, quickly answering it and ignoring the snickers from the rest of the team. She recognized the caller; Matsuoka Rin.

  
"Hey babe," she greeted.

  
"Hey you," came the gruff voice, "I came home early to surprise you but found an empty house."

  
She smiled, "sorry, we're all at the Iwatobi high pool. Gou invited us to test the waters. You're welcome to come!"

  
Rin arrived in ten minutes. Nagisa had played with the baby enough, so he was returned to his mother, who was nursing him on the deck with a blanket slung over her for privacy.

  
"I think he's tired," she murmured to her fiance, "he spent a lot of time with Nagisa in the pool; he's got to be burnt out."

  
"You trusted Nagisa with a baby?" Rin repied, bewildered.

  
She laughed, "he's quite good with children, you'd be surprised."

  
Toraichi let go of her breast, finally giving into his fatigue. Carefully adjusting her swimsuit, she wrapped her son up in the blanket, letting him sleep in her lap.  
"Do you want to swim for a bit?" Haruka asked.

  
Rin shook his head, "I just swam this morning."

  
"Alright."

  
They made the decision to leave. Wishing the others well, and Rin promising Gou he would visit home before returning to Tokyo, the two left side by side, walking in perfect sync as usual.

  
"How's Makoto?" Since Makoto left for college in the fall, she had hardly heard from her best friend, despite rooming with her fiance.

  
"He's wrapping up for the year, he plans to return to Iwatobi next week. He promises to visit as soon as he comes back."

  
She smiled, "It'll be nice to see him again. It's been unusual having him gone, having grown up together and all."

  
Rin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "there were a lot of changes this past year, that's for sure."

  
She leaned into his touch, smiling softly. The baby yawned loudly in her arms, reminding the couple of his presence.

  
"yeah, there were."

  
There was a pause.

  
"By the way, I appreciate the gift the team gave Tor; but I think he's Samezuka captain material."

  
He laughed as Haruka kicked him playfully in the shin.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts at kageyamas-butt.tumblr.com


End file.
